The Golden Past
by SkyVine
Summary: When Lucy receives a mysterious letter from a childhood companion, her normal life at Fairy Tail is whirled into confusion as her dangerous younger life catches up to her. Powers she kept hidden are brought to light and old friends and new friends collide, as Lucy faces her toughest challenge yet; her past. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The guild hall exploded in a flurry of fire, metal and plaster.

'Natsu you IDIOT!'

'Say you're sorry! Take it back!'

'Never!' Gajeel coughed. Natsu raised a fist and brought it down but an armoured hand caught his elbow.

'Enough,' Erza growled. Gajeel and Natsu both fell back quickly, bowing and apologizing.

'So sorry Miss Titania Scarlet!'

'Won't happen again!'

'Good.' She straightened and walked to the bar where Mirajane was rubbing a glass clean.

'What was it this time?' I asked, putting my pen down and re-aligning the papers now scattered hapharzardly over the work top.

'Oh, another disagreement over who took Wendy on her next mission,' Mirajane sighed.

'She better hurry up and decide or all of Magnolia'll be destroyed,' Cana said as she chugged a barrel of wine down.

Just at that moment, Natsu decided to run up to them and jump off the bar in a burst of pent up energy. He would have done it to if Elfman hadn't managed to catch him and yell, 'Stop behaving like a child! Are you a man or not?'

Gajeel shrugged and walked off. Natsu sunk down on a stool and pouted.

'All done,' I smiled as I rounded off the chapter with Jellal leaving. I stuffed my novel back in my bag and asked Mirajane for another coffee.

'So, any missions appealed to you recently?'

'Gray, your clothes,' I said. He exclaimed and quickly pulled on his jeans.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'we need to get something done. We can't just sit here all day, and didn't you say your rent was due soon?'

'Nah, I can pay another month. I found some saved money from the prison request,' I said as I sipped my coffee.

'Lucy,' Gray sighed, 'you should go out! Maybe have dinner with Loke or...'

'I'll go on a date with Loke when you accept Juvia's affections.'

Gray turned brick red and stalked off, probably to freeze something and cool off.

'He lllllllikes you!'

'Shut up you damn cat!' I swatted at Happy and he fell with a flump.

'Idiot,' Carla tutted as she stepped over him and flew to join Wendy and Levy, who were talking fervently about Scripting spells with Freed.

As I looked around, the familiar feeling of compassion and belonging struck me. Romeo and Makao playing cards, Makarov and Erza discussing and comparing tactics, Juvia fawning after Gray, Happy and Natsu arguing with Alzack about who would suceed in the final of Fiore's baseball tournament. It was all normal, all proper, and for a moment it felt like nothing could go wrong.

That moment ended four seconds later.

A hulking silhouette appeared in the doorway, a small man wrapped in a dirty brown travelling cloak with blonde hair and sideburns. He hurried inside and the Fairy Tail wizards turned to look as he passed. He came up to me and held out a letter.

'A note for m-miss Heartf-filia.'

'Me?' I asked and he nodded. I took the crumpled letter and slit it open. A small note was inside which I unfolded.

Several gasps ensued as the man disappeared, but I didn't hear them as my eyes slid over the page.

*Dear Lucy,

How are you? I know it's been ages since we last saw eachother, but I don't know what else to do.

I went on a request to Hargeon (I'm in a guild to!) when I heard some distressing rumours about something I will later tell you. I fear this can only be dealt with by the Golden trio, but as there are only two of us... anyway, will you meet on the outskirts of Magnolia, 44th street at midnight tonight?

Love Eva.

The chatter of the guild had started up again. Thankfully this meant no-one in the guild could see the tears springing to my eyes.

'Hey Lucy, are you okay?' Wendy asked timidly. I forced a smile onto my face and nodded.

'Uh huh,' I said, 'but I have to go on a job request.'

I shrugged on a cloak and slung my bag over my shoulder, 'could you tell the others where I am?'

'Yeah sure!' Wendy called after me as I hurried out the door, 'Good luck Lucy!'

I dropped my smile as soon as I was out of sight of Fairy Tail. I slumped against a wall and buried my face in my hands.

This could not be happening! I wasn't ready for this turn of events! And I could already guess what Eva was going tell me, and it wasn't going be good at all.

I stumbled up and walked off, past my house, along the river, past Kardia Kathedral and out into a small lane. A sign nailed to a wall read '44th Street'. I checked my watch. Night had just fallen as I left, and as it was the middle of summer, that made it pretty late...

'Lucy?'

I whirled around as arms crushed me. Someone started sobbing into my shoulder and their hood fell down. A flash of electric green hair, cut pixie short.

'Oh Luce! I missed you so so much!' The girl took a step back, hands still clenching my shoulders.

'Eva,' I smiled, 'it's been a while.'

She still looked the same, green hair with brown roots and dip-dyed fringe, wide eyes sprinkled with tears, freckles and a small nose. She was shorter than me, and she had a long sword strapped to her leg.

'It has, hasn't it?'

The sun rose slowly over Magnolia. It slipped through the curtains and fell onto my face, waking me gently from my dream of memories that were still foggy in my mind.

'Lucy?'

'Nugh?' My brain was too sleepy to comprehend who was talking.

'Whose _that_?' Natsu said, pointing at the kitchen door. The smell of bacon and sausages wafted out and I could see his mouth watering.

'Natsu, what're you doing here?' I sat up and glared at him. Eva came out of the kitchen, dressed in an apron and brandishing a spatula.

'You still a fan of bacon a la saucisson Luce?'

'I am!' Natsu cried.

'Aye sir!' said Happy. Eva giggled, disappeared, then came back with two plates filled with food. Natsu shoved it down his gob, a huge grin on his face.

'This is Eva,' I explained, 'an old friend.' I hopped out of bed and took the key from my bedside table. Blue appeared by my side, and I hugged him before feeding him a rasher of bacon. The darling hummed happily.

I had a showered, dressed, and emerged from the bathroom to see Eva chatting merrily to Natsu and Happy.

'My mother was the best cook,' she was saying, 'she could make a meal out of two potatoes, half a loaf of bread and a pack of turkey jerkey.'

'Her creme brulee was to die for,' I said smiling. They turned to look at me as I grabbed my jacket.

'You've collected a few then,' Eva nodded at the glittering gate keys I secured to my belt. I smiled and opened the door.

'Come on. We've got a guild to introduce you to.'

Fairy tail cheered as Eva blushed from her podium, waving and smiling. I leaned smugly against the bar and watched the boys fight over who got her first.

The guild had been amazed to see Lucy bring a friend home; from what she'd said about her past she didn't have any. But there she was, standing and waving bashfully as they asked question after question.

'She looks good. What guild did you say she was from?' Makarov said, sitting next to me on the counter.

'I'm not sure, but she said she was gonna go AWOL, strike out on her own,' I said.

'And she happened to meet you?'

'Crazy, I know.'

'Maybe, maybe not. But whatever happens, don't lose sight of your path Lucy. Don't let old memories fade, and most certainly don't do anything you'll regret.' With that he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was stunned. How could Makarov know? Unless...

_The sun is shining and the sounds of laughter and music dance through the air. Three children and four adults are together on a hill, a small breeze taming through the leaves of the tree behind them. The adults are watching, observing, as the children scramble about, yelling battle cries at eachother._

_The girl with the golden hair jumps back and flicks out her whip, wrapping it around the boy's arm. He rebels and it snaps away. Their eyes glow faintly with gold light. _

_A younger girl is standing back up, after falling on her back. Her hair is greener than the grass and looks as if its been painted with chlorophyll. She is the Earth itself; beautiful, tough, and magnificent. _

_'Can't catch me!' the boy jeers, his brown hair in his eyes. The two girls catch him unawares and corner him, batting him down and looming over him. He spins and kicks upwards and they duel, all trading punches and kicks. _

_'They are careless,' an old woman says. _

_'They are young. When they grow they will fulfill their duties. Miss Heartfilia especially,' a younger man replies. _

_'How can you be sure?' a tiny man in a jesters hat asks quizzically. His wizard saint medallion glows brightly in the midday sun. _

_'She is a celestial. Her mother has already informed us of this development, and Layla is...well...'_

_'Indeed,' the old woman nods. The other adults retire, consulting the notes they have taken. _

_'Toby come back here!' _

_'No way! You'll have to catch me!' _

_The children laugh as they hurry down to the village. A cloud passes silently over the sun..._

Following Eva's arrival, the weeks continued to pass. Requests were brought up as my rent came and passed, and after a slight mishap in a village off south I found one new gate key, a gold one! It was Libra, spirit who dressed like a skimpy arabian. She was nice enough, and the boys seemed to like her. Secretly, I was filled with hope. One more to go, and I would be able to...well...

Eva was thrilled.

'Do you know what this means?' she shrieked as we were washing up for dinner. I shrugged. She bounced around my apartment for ten minutes in a fit of excitement at the prospect.

We put away the washing, cleaned the kitchen and took a bath each. I got ready for bed and sat down to write a letter.

Dear Mum,

Amazing week! You wouldn't believe what has happened...

And so on and so forth.

I finished and locked it away. Eva gave a little knowing smile, and I returned it. I put my keys by my bedside table, whispered goodnight to them all and sat on my duvet, curling it around my body. Eva came in with her hair all neat and up.

It was then that I posed the question.

'What's the plan then?'

She knew what I meant. She sighed.

'We have to go AWOL. If anyone knew they'd wanna come and...' she shuddered, trailing off. I nodded.

'Yes, but we can tell Makarov. He was there the day of the trial. Our trial. I remembered after he said...something, to me.'

Eva collapsed on the lilo and rolled over to look at me. I held the lamp, the only source of light in the room, close to my chest and hugged it tightly.

'I'm scared,' I whispered.

'I know. But we have to try.'

'When then?'

'Tomorrow night. We have a day off tomorrow, we can sort out what we need then.'

'What about Natsu? I can't just leave him, he's my best friend!'

Eva bit her lip.

'We'll come back,' she said hesitantly, as if she didn't believe it. I lay back and stared at the ceiling. I pressed the button and the lamp switched off. I put it back and lay still. Snores started up after about ten minutes. I couldn't sleep. I was too worried...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day dawned bright and early. Eva and I went to the Guild hall like normal, ate breakfast with the others, played a game of 'see who can last the longest with Erza' with Happy, Natsu and Gray, chatted with Mira, consulted the request board and practised our magic. Eva was a shadow wizard, someone who could bend and use shadows to her will. Using her hands she could coat herself or anything so they became invisible, shoot razor sharp darkness at a person, fly on waves and a whole other array of things. She and Natsu were testing different variations of techniques, while Erza and Gray practised combat. I, who had already made a contract with Libra and checked up on my other spirits, was sitting on a bench with Loke standing beside me.

'That's a lot to handle alone,' he said quietly, watching Gray shoot ice lances at a flame-empress Erza.

'I know,' I said, 'but I won't be alone. I'll have Eva and my spirits.'

'Lucy,' Loke sighed and looked at me, 'the amount of magic allowed there is greatly limited. I have my own but I won't be able to remain long enough for a whole fight.'

'Don't worry. We'll go in, fetch him, and get out.'

Loke bent down till his face was an inch away from mine. Our eyes met and I felt the unnatural swooping sensation in my stomach occur again.

'Lucy, just be careful,' he muttered, kissing my cheek. He disappeared as my face flushed bright red.

'He cares about you alot.'

I jumped and Makarov laughed. He hopped up beside me, his cane resting on the floor, and gazed over the training ground. We watched Cana slice cards across dummies while swigging from a tankard, Juvia and Gajeel fighting it out over on the far pitch.

'You're planning to break Toby out of prison so the Golden Trio can be reformed,' he said. I sighed.

'I'm sorry, but I have to save him.'

'No. That's not the reason you're risking your life.'

We looked at each other and I saw anger in his eyes.

'Why Lucy? Why now? Do you think seeing him again will take away the fact that he was arrested?'

'No I-'

'The council was afraid of you! They wanted to destroy the only possibility of a power stronger than themselves!'

I blinked, shocked.

'We weren't a threat...'

'You could have been, had you been brought up incorrectly. Rebellious natures and unimaginable magic power are not a good combination!' Makarov closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'I appreciate your wish to save him, but I must forbid-'

'You must feel it to!' I said, anger broiling inside me too, 'there's a storm coming!'

He nodded and sighed. We were silent for a while.

'I have to get him,' I said finally, 'Natsu would never be able to handle someone, something, like this. You get that right? I can't let him get hurt.'

Makarov looked at me again.

'Fine,' he shrugged, 'but on your own head be it.'

I stood up and bowed.

'Thank you for your concern. Please can you inform the others that we, me and Eva, have taken a request to Hargeon so that they do not suspect anything?'

'I will indeed,' Makarov nodded and I saw a hint of a smile.

'Lucy?'

'Hm?'

'Be careful when you break into the Magic Council's own private jail.'

'Of course Makarov.'

The rain was starting up again as we reached the outer wall of the council. I pulled my hood up and Eva did the same. Both of us were clad in black trousers and tight jumpers with laced up boots, our hair up and away from our faces.

'Luce,' Eva whispered, throwing a rope to me. I caught it and whirled it over my head, eventually letting go, and the hook soared overhead and caught over the top. I climbed up and Eva followed, both exchanging hands and hands as fast as we could. Soon we reached the top and jumped over, landing in crouches at the bottom.

'Whoa,' I whispered. We were standing at the edge of a murky forest, green foliage as thick as treacle reaching out to bury us in its dirty grasp. We glanced at each other, and then made our way in.

The stench of rotting foliage filled our nostrils and we gagged, pulling our T-shirts over our mouths and kicking our way forwards. The forest seemed to go on forever.

'What was that?' I whispered.

'What was what?'

'That. Shush.'

We were still, listening out over the sounds of the forest and the rainfall. Dogs, growling and barking.

'Run!' Eva hissed. We sprinted through the undergrowth, dodging trees and jumping over logs. Icy drops creeped down my neck and trickled down my spine, seeping into my skin.

I fiddled with the keys at my belt as the sound of paws became louder and louder.

Come on, a spirit to get us out of here! Please!

Suddenly I was engulfed in darkness and I screeched, only to have Eva clamp a gloved hand over my mouth. Her other hand was up, and I could see she'd coated us in her shadows so the dogs could not see us.

I spat out fluff and glared at her. She smirked and crept forwards.

We continued for about twenty minutes until we came to the edge of a deep crevasse, the cliff lurching down into horrible darkness.

'He's there,' I said quietly, 'I can feel it.'

My heart was throbbing, so I told it to get a hold of itself.

Eva jumped and I followed, reaching out and grabbing the cliff side. Using our hard gloves to slide down the rock, we passed cage after cage set into the rock. Most were empty.

I searched, my eyes frantically scanning the little cells, desperate to see his face there.

After ten minutes of scaling the rock, we reached the bottom of the chasm. It was dark, gloomy, and the only noise was the gentle drip, drip of water.

'Spread out,' I whispered, 'he might be here.'

Eva nodded and turned away, creeping into the shadows. I went in the opposite direction, peering through the dark at the half-hidden cells.

Pssst.

I stopped. My breath caught in my lungs. What was that noise? Natural or...?

Pssst! Over here!

Man made.

I turned and gasped. A young man, rugged and tired-looking, was reaching out from between the bars of his cage.

'Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?' He said croakily. I nodded.

'It's been so long.'

'Toby,' I said, 'I found you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The sound of festivities rings through the valley. The Heartfilia estate village is filled with laughing citizens and performers, street sellers and children. _

_'Come on Luce or we'll miss everything!' _

_A young boy, thirteen years old, is bouncing around in excitement. A tall girl with a hood casting her face in shadow is behind him. _

_'Lets find Eva first,' she says. She takes him by the hand and drags him through the streets. They come to a food stall where a portly woman us smiling. _

_'Hey Mrs F, have you seen Eva?' the boy asks, pushing his shaggy brown hair off his face. The woman nods. and points behind them. There, a green-haired girl is waving and running towards them. _

_'There's so much stuff!' She exclaims. They all run off, laughing. Carefree, fun-loving and young. _

_If only they knew their time was limited to a few hours more... _

I stared at him for a long while. Without even thinking I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled, long and hard. After a few moments we heard footsteps and Eva appeared. She nodded at me, then looked at Toby, before clutching the bars of his cage in her hand. They bent under the force of the shadows and he scrambled out.

'We gotta go if we don't wanna get caught,' he said.

We ran to the opening and stared up.

'Hold on tight,' Eva hissed, and the shadows collected around us and we soared up.

'After the trial, they drove me there and chucked me in. Locked the cage and disappeared without a word!' Toby was explaining. He was starting to look like he used to, hair cut, face clean and fresh clothes. His hair was dark and swished to the side, and his face had a different shape, more mature and manly. His eyes remained comfortingly the same though. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt and tried not to look too happy to see him.

'That's awful,' Eva sighed.

We were hiding out in the back of some storage warehouse in a town thirty miles from the prison. It was cold, musty and smelled of alcohol, but we daren't complain. Goth wouldn't be pleased if we did.

'What's important now,' Goth said testily, 'is that you're all safe. No jailbreaks, no running away from home, no AWOL. Safe.'

We nodded and fell quiet.

We'd found Goth Star outside a pub on Fegent street, playing drunk, but really listening out for info he could sell. When he'd seen us his eyes had nearly popped out of his head.

'W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Conro,' he'd pointed at Eva, 'you're supposed to be in prison,' he'd pointed at Toby, 'and you're supposed to be dead,' he'd pointed at me.

'Sorry to disappoint you,' we'd said, and dragged him out.

'Well whatever, we've got a lot of work to do. Go to sleep,' Goth Star said grumpily, lying down and stuffing his jacket over his face. We ignored him, but soon after we did lie back and fall asleep.

I wondered whether Natsu would be merciful enough to accept me back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'After the trial, they drove me to that big place and chucked me in, locked the cage and disappeared without a word!' Toby was explaining. He was starting to look like he used to, hair cut, face clean and fresh clothes. His hair was dark and swished across his forehead, but his face was a different shape, more mature and manly. His eyes remained comfortingly the same though. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt and tried not to look too happy to see him.

'That's awful,' Eva sighed.

We were hiding out in the back of some storage warehouse in a town thirty miles from the prison. It was cold, musty and smelled of alcohol, but we daren't complain. Goth wouldn't be pleased if we did.

'What's important now,' Goth said testily, 'is that you're all safe. No jailbreaks, no running away from home, no AWOL. Safe.'

We nodded and fell quiet.

We'd found Goth Star outside a pub on Fegent street, playing drunk, but really listening out for info he could sell. When he'd seen us his eyes had nearly popped out of his head.

'W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Conro,' he'd pointed at Eva, 'you're supposed to be in prison,' he's pointed at Toby, 'and you're supposed to be dead,' he'd pointed at me.

'Sorry to disappoint you,' we'd said and proceeded to drag him out of the bar.

'Whatever,' Eva murmured, 'let's just get some sleep.'

'What on earth is this?' Natsu wailed. Erza ripped the newspaper from his grasp and opened it. Mirajane, Juvia and Gray peered over her shoulder and saw the headline:

**'MYSTERIOUS TRIO SETS THE SCORE'**

'What's this mean?' Juvia asked.

'You know that town Digop?'

'Yes, the weird one?'

'It ain't weird anymore. Turns out this mysterious force collapsed both of the controlling dark guilds over there and now the town is safe again.'

'They're stealing the limelight!' Natsu yelled. Happy patted him on the shoulder.

'Don't worry I'm sure it's not that big of a deal...'

'Whatever it is,' Erza sighed, 'we're going to have to keep an eye on it. They may seem good now, but if they make any move against us we will have to act. We cannot underestimate them.'

The look in her eye was so fierce no-one dared comply.

Makarov however sat in his usual place and contemplated. He knew of course what was happening, as he was Makarov. Lucy promised she wouldn't do anything stupid, and he trusted her.

He took a sip of beer and let his old mind bathe in a sea of memories...

_'Look at this! And this!' _

_'Calm down or you'll hurt yourself!' _

_Toby is flitting from stall to stall, playing with items and fiddling with the change in his pocket. Three coins left. Lucy is looking around nervously, afraid of spotting a dark, broad-shouldered figure. Eva is examining herself in an ornate golden mirror for sale. _

_'Do I look creepy when I do this?' she asks, pulling down her cheeks with her fingers so you can see the flesh beneath her eyes, and twisting her mouth into a grimace. Toby pretends to cough to hide his laughter. _

_'Very scary,' Lucy says distractedly. _

_The clip-clop of horses' hooves grows louder and they turn to see a large, blue chariot pull up further along the road. A formal-looking policeman jumps off and asks an old-man something. _

_'What's going on?' says Eva. People gather, whispering and muttering. Lucy feels a flutter of unease in her stomach. _

_'Arghh!' _

_Hands wrap around Toby as the crowd disperses on either side. Policemen drag him away, ignoring his yells and adults protests. _

_'What're you doing? Let go of him!' Lucy runs forward but two policemen bar her path. She screams at them to let her friend go. _

_'Lucy!' _

_People start to surge forwards, an angry mob coming upon them but the uniformed men hold them back. The policemen lift Lucy up and attempt to pull her away, but she reaches out. Toby does the same. Their fingers are inches apart... _

_The policeman handcuffs his wrists and chucks him into the back of the chariot. _

_Lucy can't hear anything anymore. She feels angry, starts to retaliate, pushing the men aside. Eva is crying, shocked and confused. Her mother holds her tightly. _

_Lucy runs forwards, shouting, 'Don't leave me! What's happening?' _

_Toby shakes his head. People grapple at her, aggressively looming over her. _

_'Lucy don't! Just go back, I'll be fine,' Toby says. She is so taken aback she stops resisting. The policemen slam the doors and drive off. _

_Silence falls. No-one can comprehend what's just happened. _

_'Miss Lucy, come. Come home.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The men passed under us, grunting and pushing eachother. The stink of alchohol wafted up and Eva gagged.  
'Shush!' Toby whispered. I nodded and silently pulled my whip from its holster, flicking it gently out. The men were too drunk to notice. They'd started on fists.  
'Now!' I said and we jumped down upon them, Eva blocking the entrance of the alley and barring their path. I landed behind and blocked the first man's fist that swung like a wrecking ball when he turned.  
I kicked him the gut and he flew into the second man, both landing at Eva's feet. Shadows recoiled around them as they lay there dazed and battered.  
A knife pressed itself against my throat as a man appeared out of nowhere behind me.  
'Ello babes, would you like to tell me what you're doin'?'  
I smiled and pointed up. Bewildered he looked and recieved a face full of boot. Toby flipped and hit the centre point in his back, making him freeze up and topple over. The knife missed within inches.  
'You both okay?' he asked. We nodded. He rummaged around in the thugs pocket, pulled out a phone and dialled. He put it on speaker.  
'Help! Someone,' he mimiked. At that we ran through the alley and away from the thugs, cowering and sobbing in the darkness.

Natsu was pacing the guild hall, nervously pondering different scenarios of what was happening to Lucy. Wendy sat nervously cuddling Carla on a chair, rocking forwards and backwards on the edge of tears. Mira was calling everyone she could think of, trying to find someone that could give them some information. But as they had no idea where she'd gone, they couldn't go after her.  
'She's not stupid, she would never take a job she couldn't handle,' Gray said. Erza tapped the table, frustrated.  
'I have no idea,' she said finally.  
'Tell us again what she told you,' Natsu turned on Wendy.  
'Sh-she just s-said she h-had to go, and to t-tell you she had a j-job,' she choked, 'she l-looked pretty worried ab-bout something...'  
'She went to see a friend,' Makarov said. So far he'd been silent, but his many years of experience at handling situations kicked in.

The time had come for Lucy to face her past but why on earth should she have to do it alone?  
So he took them all down to the library, despite their protests of wasting time and told them to wait, before disappearing off to find something.  
'What's geezer want now?!' Natsu stormed.  
'I think you should show a little more respect for your elders!' Gray huffed. The two of them went head to head, growling abuse at eachother. Erza stayed resolutely still, biting her lips and thinking. Wendy was still sobbing, cradling Happy and Carla in her arms. Mira sat in a chair and said nothing.  
Two minutes later Makarov appeared again, holding a crystal ball in his hand. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at it as he set it carefully on the table.  
'What is it?' Wendy asked.  
'A memory ball..' whispered Mira and Erza at the same time.  
'And what does a memory ball even do?' Grey grunted.  
'Watch,' whispered Makarov, and touched it lightly with his forefinger...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zeref.

Yes? What is it...?

It is nearly time.

Time? What do you mean?

Revenge. It must finally be served.

To whom...

...

Marco! Answer me!

F-Fairy Tail.

Hah! That meddlesome guild is no concern of mine.

But Dragneel!

He is broken.

...how?

You should know. His friend, Heartfilia, has gone further down her path than even _he _can follow.

I see...

That is where I need you. You must lead her to the end. To me...

And what will you do her?

...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'I've bought you a gift,' Goth Monkey said harshly, slapping something down on the table in front of me. I saw the tell-tale glint of gold between his fingers and my heart fluttered.

Goth snorted and walked away. I just sat there.

Toby placed a hand on my shoulder and Eva, who had been sitting opposite me, leaned over.

'This is it...' I whispered.

'The last key,' said Toby.

He and Eva shared a look.

I closed my hand around the handle and felt heat course up my arm.

'That means it's nearly time,' I say, breaking the silence, 'nearly time to fulfill what was expected of us when we were kids...'

Clouds of white smoke billowed out of the memory ball as Makarov took away his finger. They filled the room, stretching as they obscured all the nooks and crannys, making it impossible for them all to see their surroundings.

'Wh-what is going on?!' Grey started, whirling around.

'Grey where's your top?' Mira asked curiously. He blushed and started raving.

'What are you doing master? What is this?' Erza cried fearfully.

'I am showing you the truth,' Makarov said.

As they watched, the clouds slowly became figures, narrowly missing them as they squealed and chased eachother around the room. Natsu stared as he saw the young girl beside him, blonde hair sticking to her forehead, call out, 'Eva where are you going?'

'To my mother!' a green-haired girl replied. With that she ran off and out of sight. The blonde girl was now left with a young boy with shaggy brown hair, trying to knock him over, both gasping with laughter.

The scene changes...

'That girl,' Wendy said, 'was that Eva? The friend Lucy said she found while out in Magnolia?'

Makarov nodded solemnly.

Now they were standing in the midst of a festival. People milled around, talking cheerfully to eachother and exchanging greetings and gifts.

'Hey look at this!'

'Slow down or you'll hurt yourself!'

Both girls were walking together, laughing as the boy pranced around all the stalls.

Makarov turned and closed his eyes. He knew what would happen. And sure enough there came the screams of carts on the track, shouting men, a girl crying out, people gasping.

The scene changed.

Now there was a somber faced man dressed in navy robes talking to the young, blonde-haired girl again.

'Is that Lucy?!' Grey finally asked.

'It has to be, these are her memories,' Erza replied.

The girl, Lucy, had tears running down her face.

'What's happening?' Mira breathed.

A short woman dressed in a maid outfit reached out to Lucy, but she pushed the arms away and ran, the adults calling after her.

Through several sets of doors Lucy went, her eyes screwed shut, her whole frame shaking from the sobs racking through her body. They all watched her, confusion mixed with sadness on their faces.

The scene changed...

Two girls were standing alone in the middle of a sun-baked street. One was Lucy, looking shocked, the other was Eva, who was looking sad.

'I don't know if I'll see you again,' Eva whispered, 'so...here.' She handed Lucy a small token, then walked away down the street towards a piled cart. She hopped on the back, settling herself down beside all the suitcases and furniture. Lucy watched, her eyes shielded by her free hand.

Eva waved sadly as the horse's clopped off, pulling the cart away and out of sight.

Lucy opened her palm and looked at the little carved tree there.

The scene changed yet again...

Now rain was lashing against a large window, the flashes of lightning lacing the sky throwing light upon the dark room.

They all started when they saw what was in the room.

A woman lying motionless in a large bed, a girl kneeling beside her, Lucy.

'Who is it?' Erza whispered. Lucy was stock still, her hand clasped in the woman's. Her eyes were wide.

'Lucy,' a middle-aged man whispered, motionless by the window. Lucy stood and pushed him away roughly, then rushed out of the room. All of them moved with her, watched her barricade herself in her bedroom.

'What is she doing?' Mira asked hysterically as Lucy started roving around the room, throwing open cupboards and grabbing fistfuls of clothing. She hurled it all into a bag, along with a hairbrush, toiletries, everything. Finally, after carefully placing a photo frame on top, did she zip it up.

Her keys were on her bedside table. She picked them up and held them to her heart, tears overflowing down her face. She was still for a precious moment.

Lucy then quickly wiped her face and hurried past the others, who were watching with their mouths and eyes wide, opened the door and ran along the corridor.

Cries echoed through the house. Natsu moved over to the window and saw a figure run out of the front doors and into the night.

The room blurred like a painted canvas smeared with water. It fuzzed, then disappeared completely. Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Grey and Erza stood completely still, shocked at what they had just seen.

'Well,' Makarov said, 'now you know.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suddenly a crashing boom rent its way through the library. Several books fell from their shelves as the six of them stared around them.  
'What was that?' Erza asked.  
'I don't know,' Wendy whimpered, hugging her chest.  
'They've finally come,' Makarov growled angrily. They all turned to stare at him.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Who's come? Makarov?'  
'Everyone get upstairs and gather the rest of the guild!' he ordered and without glancing back, they did as they were told. Makarov scooped up the memory ball and tucked it inside his coat before following them.

A flash of light seared across my mind and I cried out.  
'Luce?' Eva put a hand on my shoulder. 'Are you alright?'  
I shook my head.  
'Magnolia, Fairy Tail- something's wrong.'  
Toby gripped my hand tightly.  
'How do you know?'  
'I just do okay!' I pushed the chair back roughly, so it crashed to the floor. Without a word I strode to the door, wrested my coat from its stand and shrugged it on.  
'Well?' I looked at them both incredulously. They were standing stock-still behind the table. 'Are you coming or what?'


	10. Chapter 10

'Hey you big metal bastard!' Natsu cried, pounding his fists against the slippery wall of the force field, 'LET! US! OUT!'  
He, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, had been drawn out of the guild hall only to find outside a huge, towering steel fortress, and when they had moved to attack, had hit only a force field. They were all trapped in a bubble, unable to escape and to do nothing but sit and wait.  
'Natsu, stop it!' Erza grabbed him by the collar of his coat and threw him back. 'We need to organize. Where's Makarov?'  
'He's there!' Happy cried, swooping down and pointing to the centre of the group. Erza pushed her way through the crowd of wizards and, sure enough, found Makarov sitting cross-legged in a clear space devoid of people, his eyes closed and humming to himself.  
'Master?'  
'Hm?' Makarov raised an eyebrow but didn't open his eyes.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Sitting, Erza my dear.'  
Erza looked fit to explode.  
'Do you really think now is a good time?' She squeaked angrily. Makarov smiled.  
'Yes it is.'  
'Come off it gramps!' Natsu yelled, smoke billowing from his flaring nostrils. Makarov ignored him...

LUCY. LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?

I heard it, but only faintly. Makarov was talking to me, or trying to...  
'Step on it Toby!' I cried from the backseat. He swiftly obeyed, pressing down on the accelerator and flexing his hand. A band secured his wrist, sucking out his magic, and it wasbeginning to show. He qas very pale, the muscles in his neck protruding and glistening with sweat. I reached out a hand and patted his shoulder consolingly.  
Nearly there, I thought. Nearly there...


	11. Chapter 11

Our car screeched through the streets of Magnolia and came to a juddering stop in a back alley just behind Kardia Kathedral. The sky had turned black with ominous clouds and the smell of marshmallows told us somewhere close by was burning.  
'The guild is just over that ridge!' I yell out of the window to Toby. He nods, but doesn't say anything. Me and Eva jump out of the car, and as she runs off to check the area, I go round to the front. Toby is stark white and shaking. I silently curse myself. What a great idea Lucy, let the weak, recently escaped convict deprived of magic drive the car.  
'Go on,' he coughs, 'they need you more than I do.'  
'Are you sure you'll be alright?'  
He nods, unhooking the cuff from his wrist. Hesitantly I turn away and run out along the avenue and out onto the main tourist square.  
And stop dead.  
It is completely trashed, the cobbled pavement torn up and strewn everywhere. A hat shop on my left has a huge hole gaping at the front of it and dust has been spewed up to hang densely in the air. I cough, tripping over the uneven rubble as I struggle towards the guild hall. I run along one street, then another, past my house, when an echoing roar reaches my ears.  
Noone is out, Magnolia is completely deserted. In a fit of rage I race to an abandoned warehouse and start to climb, finding foot holes in the chipping brickwork. When I reach the top, I brush my hair out of my eyes and search. From this point I can see what the hell is actually going on.  
'Luce! Over here!'  
Eva waves me over from a neighbouring rooftop, so I rush to her side to see where she's pointing.  
'That's the problem.'  
I squint in the direction of the tall Fairy Tail building and see something hulking, something huge, loom up out of the gloom.  
Eva glances at me fearfully, looking as young as ever. I nod, a hand clasping my keys.  
'Let's get to work.'


End file.
